In order to perform a surgical operation, the skin of a patient is incised and the operation is performed directly for an organ or a muscle. To this end, it is necessary to extend the incision site so that a surgical tool can be easily accessed while the skin is incised.
Generally, a silicone ring or plastic tube, which has elasticity, is placed in an incision site so as to expand the incision site by elasticity, or the incision site is opened by pulling the same with forceps or surgical latches from side to side.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a structure of a traction device for an abdominal operation according to the prior art, and FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing a blade fixing device used in the traction device of FIG. 1.
The prior art traction device includes a vise 10 mounted at one corner of an operating table, a support device 20 mounted on the upper portion of the vise 10, a ring fixing device 30 fixed on the upper end of the support device 20, a ring 50 fixed on the ring fixing device 30 with one end thereof, a blade fixing device 60 held on the ring 50 in one direction so as to fix a blade in one direction, and the blade 70 inserted and fixed in the fixing device 60.
As for the prior art traction device 1 for an abdominal operation, the vise 10 includes two fixing members 13 and 14, which approach or depart from each other through guide members 11 and 12, and a fixing screw 15 for moving at least one of the fixing members along the guide members 11, 12.
The fixing member 13 at the upper portion is fixed on the guide member 11, which has a large diameter and an empty inside, and the guide member 12, which has a small diameter. The fixing member 14 at the lower portion moves along the guide members 11, 12 by the fixing screw 15, which is positioned at the lower side thereof, so as to be interlocked with the fixing member 13 at the upper portion. The upper fixing member 13 and the lower fixing member 14 are respectively provided with long concave portions 16 and 17, which are arranged at one side on the opposing surfaces thereof and coupled to one corner portion of the operating table at a distance from the corner portion. A fixing lever 18 is provided on one side surface of the upper fixing member 13 so as to fix one end portion of a first support of the support device inserted into the hollow guide member 13.
According to the conventional traction device 1 configured as above, the vise 10 is first mounted on one corner of the operating table and then the ring 50 is positioned according to the abdomen of an operation patient and fixed thereto by fastening several fixing screws. During the operation, the blade can be fixed with the blade fixing device at an appropriate position according to surgical conditions.
However, such a traction device is inconvenient to insert a laser scalpel, which is the most commonly used surgical tool, into an incision site so as to perform the surgery. Besides, it is difficult to contact the scalpel at the correct position due to the interference of the body part of the ring and the surgical tool, which meet each other.